


There are easier ways

by semicolonsandsimiles



Series: Tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Crack?, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Toilets, household hazards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semicolonsandsimiles/pseuds/semicolonsandsimiles
Summary: “Ronan?” Adam poked his head around the bathroom door. “Are you--” He paused to take in the scene. “What’re you doing?”----------------------Ronan gets himself stuck in an absurd situation.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: Tumblr prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976614
Kudos: 23





	There are easier ways

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from creativefiend19 on tumblr: “Did you seriously just get your foot stuck in a toilet?” “Maybe.”

Adam frowned at the sound from the bathroom. He couldn’t place what it was, but it definitely wasn’t a sound he associated with toilet cleaning.

“Ronan?” Adam poked his head around the bathroom door. “Are you--” He paused to take in the scene. “What’re you doing?”

“I told you I was gonna clean the toilet stains,” Ronan said.

“That doesn’t explain--” Adam waved a hand at where Ronan’s leg disappeared into the toilet tank.

“It’s easier to clean if you drain the bowl,” Which was true, but not an explanation. “And I needed both hands for scrubbing, so my foot was holding up the flushing...lever...thing.”

“There are easier ways to do that.” Adam bit back his laughter. “Get your foot out of there and I’ll show you.” Ronan didn’t move except to look away from Adam.

Adam pieced things together. “Did you seriously just get your foot stuck in a toilet?”

“Maybe.”


End file.
